starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark-class Stations
Ark-class stations are large orbital colonies built by the Sol Material Works. They replaced an aging fleet of older, more outdated, colonial stations in orbit around Terra, Mars, Luna, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus and other planets. The stations have internal modules which are configured during construction to fit a specific role. For example, a station meant to function as a orbital colony will have more housing modules while warehouse and/or mining stations will have more storage modules. Currently there are seventeen Ark-class stations employed in orbit throughout the Sol system. For more information, please read the list below. History Following the Sol Unification many orbital colonies had either been destroyed or damaged after anti-Sol insurgents and militants used them as makeshift orbital bunkers and troop housing. In 2346 the Sol Material Works began the construction of the first five Ark stations. Construction finished just a year later thanks due a high focus on rebuilding the Sol system infrastructure. In 2347 three more stations were built which were completed in 2350. Contracted by the Sol System Government to provide additional housing for a growing population (and industry) SMW started construction ten more stations. The last Ark station was completed in 2360. List of Ark-class Stations Below is a list of Ark-class stations. Terra Primaris (ACS-01) First Ark station which orbits around Terra. During its first months the station suffered from overpopulation which drastically decreased the quality of living onboard. Today these problems are memories long-gone. Population: 50,000. Terra Secundus (ACS-02) Built to reduce the stress of ACS-01, this station was the second Ark station to be completed. Today it is primarily used as a trading port for alien merchants not capable of handling Terra's gravity. Population: 32,000 Luna Primaris (ACS-03) A security station utilized by the SISP, ACS-03 house most of the SISP patrolcraft used to guard the system from smugglers and pirates. Population: 15,000 Luna Secundus (ACS-04) Owned and maintained by the Sol Material Works, this station functions as a orbital warehouse and proving grounds for ships and zero-G equipment. It is in close proximity to the many SMW shipyards orbiting Luna. Population: 16,000 Mars Primaris (ACS-05) Orbital colony and warehouse. Population: 37,000 Mars Secundus (ACS-06) ACS-06 functions primarily as a orbital training platform for SDF marines and OMS soldiers. Population: '''19,500 Mars Tertius (ACS-07) Research facility, orbital conference center and space-hotel. '''Population: 20,000 Saturn Primaris (ACS-08) Primarily a mining facility, ACS-08 also houses a small research center. Population: 6,400 Saturn Secundus (ACS-09) Massive gas-mining facility which is responsible for 40% of all gas production in the entire Sol system. Population: 30,000 Jupiter Primaris (ACS-10) Orbital mining facility. Population: 13,200 Uranus Primaris (ACS-11) Research station. Population: 10,000 Mercury Primaris (ACS-12) Mining facility. Station has been modified with extremely powerful shields and extensive armor plating to protect it from the sun. Population: 18,300 Venus Primaris (ACS-13) Research station owned by the Sol System Government which is investigating the possibility of terraforming Venus. Population: 11,800 Venus Secundus (ACS-14) SDF navy station. Functions as an outpost. Population: 15,300 Venus Tertius (ACS-15) Mining station. Population: 4,300 Sedna Primaris (ACS-16) Deep-space research station. Monitors the edge of the system for incoming objects and anomalies. Population: 3,700 Pluto Primaris (ACS-17) Semi-automated research station maintained by both Sol Material Works and NewGen Technological Solutions. Category:Stations/Colonies